will love last?
by bulllshit
Summary: Freddy has a crush on bonnie but he is scared of being denied, does Bonnie love him back? Can they become a couple before they get taken to the new pizzeria, who knows? Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chica pov

I walk around the pizzeria, it was nighttime. As I enjoy the scenery, I ended up bumping into freddy. ''sorry fr-'' I tried to apologize but he interrupted me. ''move! Chick!'' he yelled moving me aside. ''dude what's your problem!'' I snap at him. He just gave me a glare and continue walking.

Foxy pox

I played around with bonnie's guitar, I told him resently I wanted to learn how to play the guitar, so he lets me borrow it every once in a while. Trying to come up with a song chica came in stomping. ''you ok lassie?'' I exclaim looking at her worry. ''That freddy! He gets in my nerves.'' She announce as she tried to calm down. ''Actually freddy has been acting weird for a while now.'' I told chica as I started playing with the strings again. Calm down already she said. ''Well he hasn't hang out with bonnie in a while now.'' ''I just hope he goes back to normal.'' She then added.

Mike pov

''So freddy what's up with you.'' I said looking at the tablet. Freddy who was sitting down in my office answer. ''What you mean?'' ''(sigh) Well you been in a bad mood lately.'' I confess turning around to see him. He look at me for a second before asking. ''Mike can you keep a secret.'' I was shock that Freddy had ask me that, not knowing what to reply I nodded. ''(sigh) I think I… I love…love bonnie.'' He said looking down as he blush. ''I see.'' I whisper ''Well why don't you tell him.'' I ask.

He look annoyed at me. ''Do you really think its that simple!'' he bark. ''chill, I think I can help you though.'' I said. ''you… can.'' His expression was now overjoyed. ''oh thank you.'' He said going up to me and gave me a big bear hug.''ding ding!'' the clock sounded looking at the time it was already six. Damn time went fast.

''well freddy time to go, chow.'' I said putting on my hat and departing through the doors.

Well that's chapter one pm me for ideas or review


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys kawaii Freddy here don't worry I'll start editing my stories better.**

Chapter 2

Foxy pov

''Guys can I come in?'' Chica and I were hanging out in the cove as we heard Mike's voice. ''Sure come in.'' Chica answer and with that Mike enter closing the curtain behind him. ''Ok guys I am going to need your help.'' He whisper. Chica was confuse by his actions. ''Sure in what,'' I ask. He gave out a big sigh and said. ''Freddy has a crush on Bonnie.'' Immediately Chica went all kawaii thinking about the two together. I just roll my eyes. ''well I'm not really surprise.'' I said back. ''Well guys I need your help to put the two together, Will you two help me?'' He ask, I nodded Chica keep daydreaming.

Bonnie pov

(Bonnie and Chica are in the stage together) ''Hey Chica is it me or is Freddy acting strange.'' I ask her as I play with the guitar. ''Well maybe he is having a hard time, you should go visit him.'' She said as she then started thinking about the two of them together. She started blushing and look away hiding her blush. ''Yeah you're right I'll go visit him.'' I said as I put my guitar down.

Freddy pov

''You told them!'' I yell at Mike, while he sat in his chair I sat on the floor behind him. ''Relax Chica is a girl she is good at this type of stuff.'' Mike said confident. I sigh in defeat. ''hey… guys.'' I heard Bonnie's voice. ''What up!'' Mike said looking at the tablet. ''Uh... Freddy I was thinking... you wanna hang out.'' I was so nervous right now. ''Sure.'' I stood up and follow him before leaving the room i look at mike who gave me a thumbs up.

Bonnie pov

''So how you been.'' I ask trying to destroyed the awkard silence. ''Good, times had been rough lately in the pizzeria.'' He said as he sat down in the kitchen. ''Yeah I guess.'' As we started talking more it was interrupted.

Freddy pov

''Hey guys.'' Chica said as she enter the kitchen. ''Hey.'' Bonnie said as he continue talking to me. When he turn around Chica wink at me. She took out a pizza from the fridge and proceded to leave. But before she left she said. ''Oh my, Freddy your face is red.'' She wink once more then quickly left after that. I was confuse at why she said that. ''Huh? Your face isn't red, do you have a fever.'' He ask, he then lean towards me checking my temperature. I started blushing, his face was so close to mine I could just kiss him right then and there. ''Well now your face is red.'' He said. I just continue blushing.

Pm me for ideas or review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Bonnie pov

The pizzeria finally close its doors as the last family left. ''YO!'' Mike said as he pointed at the three of us, ''Hi mike!'' Chica cheer as she left the stage towards the cove, I wave him a hi and Freddy just nodded. Mike then left toward his office. As I turn around I saw Freddy had already fallen asleep. I giggle, ''I wonder what's he dreaming about.''

? pov

Bonnie played around his guitars trying to come up with a new song. ''Yo! Bonnie can you come.'' Freddy called out to him. Leaving his guitar behind he enter the room, Freddy pace back and forth till he saw bonnie. ''what you need?'' He ask walking up to Freddy, he sigh and said. ''Bonnie I have something to tell you. I… I lo …'' Freddy couldn't do it. ''It's ok you can tell me,'' Bonnie said starting to face away.

''I… (sigh)'' He then took hold of Bonnie's chin and lifted up to face him, Bonnie started blushing so as Freddy. Freddy then lean to kiss him. ''Fred…'' were the last word bonnie could say before kissing Freddy. As the kiss broke the bunny whisper. ''I love you too.''

Bonnie pov

I stop playing when I heard ''I… I lo…'' Quickly I turn toward Freddy to see him whispering in his sleep. I chuckle a little as I went and sat next to him. Not even noticing it I started petting Freddy, his fur was rough but still smooth at the same time . ''you look cute when you sleep.'' I whisper as I continue to play with his fur, till I realize what I had just said. I started blushing quickly I stood and left the stage.

Freddy pov

''(yawn) Darn it was just a dream.'' I said as I looked around, ''Where's Bonnie?'' I ask myself then fell once more to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike pov

I hated to do this but I have too… ''Chica! Bonnie! Freddy! Foxy! Come to the party room.'' I yelled for them. Freddy came in quickly, ''everything ok?'' I just nodded and made him have a seat, after him the rest came together. I sigh and said, ''I was talking to Mr. Fazbear the other day and he told me…'' I stop, thinking it was a bad idea if I told them. ''He told you what!'' Freddy yelled as the others nodded at his statement looking at me. ''The place will shut down… they will open one not so far from here. It's not all that bad but maybe when you get there you will be in pieces…''

Third pov

After they understood what mike meant, silence fill the room. Chica was the first one to break the silence by crying, foxy held her for dear life. Bonnie soon follow her by crying, Freddy walk up to him and hug him, bonnie lower his ears to put his head on freddy's chest. Freddy soon cry too but he hid them not wanting anyone see. Freddy then broke from the hug and walk away, everyone knew this was harder for him. Mike then heard the office doors shut, 'he locked himself in there.' He though. Chica and foxy left to the cove, leaving bonnie and me alone.

Freddy pov

I sigh as I spin in mike's chair, this was too much to take in. I then though about bonnie, quickly I look for him in the cameras, he was still in the party room but was talking to mike. The audio didn't work well so I couldn't hear them. I then though what will happen in the future, a small tear fell down my face.

''it's now or never…'' I whisper.


	5. Chapter 5

**I think this is edited pretty well.**

Chapter 5

Third pov

Mike was still in the dining room along with Bonnie, Chica and Foxy had gone to the cove. ''… So what you want to talk about?'' Mike ask trying to break to awkard silence that fill them. ''I don't know…'' bonnie said ask he look the other way, ''Well might as well.'' Mike said before telling Bonnie his life story. 'This will take awhile.' Bonnie though.

Foxy pov

''Please don't cry lassie, I hate seeing your pretty face fill with tears.'' I said as I hold her. Knowing that she will be replace broke her heart. ''Foxy I'm so sorry I never knew what you gone through.'' She whisper… After the bite they lock me away, no longer I could be near children. I don't remember what happen that day, I remember fainting then when I awoke I face a child's limb body facing me, blood fell from my teeth… It was horrifying to see… but that's another story.

''it's ok lassie.'' I whisper back as a tear fell from my eye, she didn't notice it.

Bonnie pov

I was annoy with Mike's life, he was still halfway from his story. ''Mike! Can we change topic.'' I said trying to hide my anger. ''Ok but answer this question…'' His face went serious, I was quite surprise at his expression. ''Do you like someone?'' He said as he took a glance at the camera then back to me. I then though of Freddy I blush slightly. ''I can't…'' I said keeping my voice from telling any emotion. He keep looking at me, no respond was given. ''I am a robot I can't have feelings.'' I said louder this time.

''That doesn't answer my question.'' His voice also show no feelings, actually it sounded like he was suffering. ''I… I'' I stood up looking at the floor. ''I don't know!'' I yelled as I ran away from there, there wasn't much place left so I hid in the closet, and fell into tears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Check last chapter it was updated!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Freddy pov

A weak noise suddenly awoke me from my nap, looking around I saw the time was announcing it was pass 6. I sigh annoyed as I stood up, I had to go tell mike his shift ended but I was too lazy. From the office I went forward to the dining room but I stop before I got there.

I heard soft sobs coming from the closet, not sure if I was hearing right I press my ear against the wood door, the coldness of the wood made me shiver. I heard the noises louder, "Bonnie?..."

I wonder, I slowly open the door to see him hugging his knees as he cried. "Bonnie…" I whisper, he look up to me and quickly look down again not wanting me to his face. I enter the small closet and sat down next to him, joining his sadness.

Bonnie pov

I felt safer having Freddy next to me, felling confident about it, I rest my head in his shoulder. I swear he blush when I looked at him from the corner of my eye. I felt a little better till I realized he wasn't crying he just sat there not showing any emotion as if he already accepted the fact that he was going to be destroyed. Meanwhile I cried there not because I am going to die but because I was going to die not telling him my feelings.

'I love you… but I can't tell you.' That though made me cried more.

Freddy pov

I just thought about the future, one I tell bonnie I love him and either we will spend our last moments together or he will leave me to die alone.

'S***! Why is this so complicated!' I thought, rage started filling me up till I heard bonnie cried louder. I couldn't stand this out of all the people in this world it had to happened to us, I was frustrated yet sad in love but in pain, I didn't even know myself anymore. ''Bonnie…'' I whisper as I quickly took hold of the bunny hugging him, tears started falling from my face onto his fur. ''…'' Bonnie didn't respond he simply hug me back, ''Don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you.'' I said as tears keep falling, ''Thank you Freddy…'' Bonnie whisper choking on his own tears.

Third pov

They stayed there for the night not confessing each's others love to one another…

**Thanks to Nop123 and 087-B, check out their stories. **

**Thank you guys for your views and reviews it helps me continue!**


	8. Chapter 8

some days pass)

Mike pov

"Sir I have a question what exactly will happen to them." I said turning my face to face the animatronics. Mr. Fazbear gave me a surprise look that then turn into a soft smile. "Don't worry Mike, I was thinking about it and I won't have them destroyed but they will use some of their pieces for the new animatronics," he said putting on his hat and then left leaving me alone with the animatronics. A let out sigh of relief and walk to my office.

I spun around in my chair thinking, "Today might be my last day..."

The following day

Freddy pov

"Guys it's 6 AM already go back to the stage!" Mike yelled as he got ready to leave, but when he saw us he wasn't acting right. "Well guys goodbye..." He said before leaving, "what did he mean by that?" Chica said with a curious look, Bonnie just shrug not really minding it. Then it happen...

A group of men came in and took away the chairs and tables, "Guys what's going on." Chica whisper trying not to get the men attention. Bonnie whisper something back but I couldn't hear, I just stayed quiet.

Third pov

Freddie knew what was going on but he wasn't going to tell the others, he didn't want them to worry. "Bonnie..." Freddy whisper as he saw the men enter the pirate cove. "yeah?" the men came out with foxy unconscious, Chica stared horrified.

" I just wanted to tell you... I love you!" He said the last a little loud making the men start walking toward them, Bonnie couldn't respond having the attention on him.

Once the men where near, they open a switch on the back of their heads, Bonnie fearing what was going to happen next, he let out a soft sod and tear. Then fell Unconscious to the floor along with the other two.


	9. Chapter 9

hey guys, this chapter isn't going to affect the story it was made for fun. I'm just posting it because who knows when I will post a new one.

Freddy pov

''uh… bonnie.?'' I nervously said as I held the carrots closer to myself. ''yeah?'' bonnie said as he turn around, surprise to see me with carrots. ''uh… Freddy? Why do you have carrots… actually how did you get them.'' Ignoring his last question I handed him the carrots. ''they are for you.'' I said as I started to blush. ''oh thank you.'' He said as he smile. ''I'm program to like this but I never tasted one.'' He said as he look at the carrot. Giving it a small bite his expression change. ''wow! It's delicious.'' He quickly finish one carrot. I gave him a big smile.

''bonnie… there is something I want to tell you…'' I was nervous to do this. ''what is it.'' He ask as he took a bite I look away and said. ''i… I…really like… like you.'' He didn't respond, ''bonnie?'' I look at him his expression had change he look worried.

''… I'll talk to you later…'' he said as he quickly turn back and left the room… tears started running down my face. I ran toward mike's office. ''whoa Freddy you ok.'' He said as he look at me worried. ''it didn't work.'' I could barely speak I was in such pain. Quickly understanding he close the doors and let me stay in the office with me, I went to laid on the floor still crying, then mike did something strange. He sat next to me and started petting me. But actually I like it, I felt protected soon all the crying stop and I fell into sleep.

Bonnie pov

''… I'll talk to you later…'' I said quickly turning around to leave the room. After not being near the sight of freddy I ran toward the parts and service room. Quickly shutting the door I fell into tears. ''idiot! Why didn't you tell him.'' I yell to myself as I wipe my tears away. I curl myself into a ball and continue to shed tears soon I found sleep.


End file.
